Jalousie possessive
by Dodge3
Summary: Jack et Ianto vivent le parfait amour, mais une bande d'amis de Ianto arrive en ville et il découche pour faire la fête avec eux ! Comment Jack va-il le prendre ? Sont-ils plus que des amis pour Ianto ? Que fait-il donc tout les soirs avec eux ?


**Jalousie possessive**

Aujourd'hui, à Torchwood, tout était comme d'habitude. Owen disséquait le cadavre d'un alien qu'ils avaient trouvé la veille, Toch essayait de décrypter un message extraterrestre. Gwen était en congé et était parti en vacances avec Rhys. Seul Jack et Ianto n'étaient pas encore arrivés alors que Toch et Owen commençaient à se demander ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien faire, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever.

« Et moi, je pense que plus d'efforts physiques ne te feraient pas de mal »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Rien, juste que ça te permettrait d'avoir plus d'endurance ! »

« Hey ! »

« Bonjour tout le monde, alors quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Non Jack, l'alien n'a rien de particulier. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pour être aussi en retard ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que Ianto à eu du mal à se réveiller ! »

« La faute à qui ? »

« Hé, mais c'est pas ma faute, on l'a fait que cinq fois hier soir ! »

« J'apprécierais qu'on n'ait pas les détails merci ! »

Après cette petite entrevue, chacun retourna à ses occupations. La journée se déroula sans accroc et tout le monde avait pu partir un peu plus tôt. À la fin de cette journée, il ne restait que Jack et Ianto, ce dernier finissait de ranger le bazar que les autres avaient mis dans la journée. Il sentit d'un coup deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille et des lèvres parsemer son cou.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hum... Je donne de l'amour à mon petit Ianto ?! »

« Laisse-moi au moins finir de travailler ! »

« Non, tu finiras demain, tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? »

« Je peux pas, je dois aller voir un ami ce soir, on a rendez-vous dans une heure »

« C'est qui ? »

« Un ami de la fac ? »

« Il est beau gosse ? »

« Arrête un peu ! »

Jack était un tantinet jaloux que son Ianto sorte avec d'autres hommes. Alors qu'il ruminé dans son coin, Ianto lui annonça qu'il partait.

« À quelle heure tu comptes rentrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais le moment venu »

Alors là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Ianto planifiait toujours tout ce qu'il faisait. Il regardait Ianto partir à travers les caméras de surveillance quand il vit ce fameux ami. Une bombe ! Pas autant que Ianto certes, mais une bombe quand même. L'ami en question sauta dans les bras de Ianto et lui fit un gros câlin. Jack n'aimait pas vraiment que son homme se fasse enlacer par cet individu. Quand les deux amis partirent, Jack décida de rentrer tout seul pour attendre Ianto chez lui. Le problème parvint au bout de quelques heures, Jack attendait le retour de son cher et tendre depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. D'habitude, Ianto n'aimait pas ce coucher très tard deux soirs d'affiler. À force d'attendre, Jack finis par s'endormir sur un fauteuil. Il fut réveillé à 6h du matin par la porte d'entrée que Ianto était en train de pousser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vu l'heure.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? »

« J'étais avec un ami, je te l'ai dit »

« Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? On part travailler dans deux heures ! »

« Dans ce cas pas de temps à perdre, je vais me coucher »

Et Ianto s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie. Jack ne savait pas quoi penser, son Ianto qui sort avec un mec super beau et qui rentre très tard, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne devrait sortir avec aucun autre homme que lui ! Jack rumina sur son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa léthargie par une tasse de café fumante tendu par Ianto juste devant lui.

« Aller dépêche toi, on va finir en retard »

« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas de chemise tu sais ? »

En effet, Ianto avait oublié de se vêtir entièrement ! Il partit vers la chambre et revint deux minutes plus tard prêt à partir.

La journée se passa normalement, Ianto était un peu endormi, mais il n'avait pas fait de bêtise !

Le soir, Jack avait renvoyé Owen et Toch plus tôt, car ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Il allait proposer à Ianto de rentrer avec lui quand il le vit au téléphone. Curieux, il alla écouter derrière lui.

« Ce soir ? Mais je suis mort moi, vous m'avez tué hier soir ! Ah, il y aura aussi Zayn ? Bon, je vais venir alors, mais c'est bien parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! Bon, je finis mon travail et j'arrive ! À toute à l'heure »

Alors là Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait encore sortir ce soir. En plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjoué à l'idée de sortir. Alors qu'il commençait à fulminer, Ianto l'arrêta dans ses pensées.

« Jack, je pars, ne m'attends pas »

« Mmh ? Tu rentres ? »

« Non, je sors ce soir »

« Encore ? Avec qui ? »

« Avec mon ami, celui d'hier »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Désolé Jack, c'est une sortie avec des gens que j'ai pas vus depuis longtemps, une prochaine fois »

« Et tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ? »

« Je sais pas, peut être que je ne rentrerais pas si je suis trop fatigué, aller, à plus tard »

Après l'avoir embrassé rapidement, Ianto parti. Jack n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il regarda de nouveau Ianto partirent à travers les caméras de surveillance. Cette fois, c'était un autre homme qui était venu le chercher, il attendait devant sa moto. Il était du genre ténébreux, et quand il vit Ianto arriver, il alla à sa rencontre, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il donna un casque à Ianto et ils partirent tous les deux sur la moto. Jack voyait rouge, il décida de rester au QG cette nuit et de tout faire pour garder son Ianto le lendemain soir.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Owen qui passait la porte. Il alla à sa rencontre pour discuter.

« Bonjour Owen »

« Bonjour Jack, c'est rare de te voir ici en premier en ce moment ! »

« Oui, je suis resté là cette nuit »

« Tu t'es disputé avec Ianto ? »

« Non, il était de sortie cette nuit »

« Ah, mais oui ! C'est lui que j'ai vu en boite hier alors ! J'étais pas sur comme il est un peu coincé normalement, mais là, il était avec une bande de mecs en train de se trémousser sur la piste ! »

Jack ne savait plus quoi penser ! Ianto en train de se trémousser sur une piste de danse avec des hommes, c'est clair, il était jaloux ! D'ailleurs, Ianto était en train de passer la porte accompagné de Toch.

« Coucou ! »

« Bonjour »

« Tient, vous arrivez ensemble maintenant ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu Ianto qui descendait d'une moto quand je suis arrivé ! J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître avec ses vêtements ! »

En effet, Ianto avait un jean troué, des baskets et un t-shirt noir sous une veste en cuire. De plus, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ianto était complètement métamorphosé !

« Mais pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer me changer du coup, on m'a prêté des vêtements »

Après avoir admiré la nouvelle tenue de ce cher Ianto, tout le monde alla vaquer à ses occupations. Ianto avait des cernes énormes, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

Le soir, Toch et Owen partirent à 19h et Jack saisie sa chance et alla chercher Ianto. Mais ce dernier était déjà prêt à partir.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Oui, je retourne voir mes amis pour récupérer mes vêtements »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'en as pas pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je resterais sûrement un peu, aller à ce soir »

Après un baiser, il partit. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore un autre homme qui était venu le chercher. Il avait mis son bras autour de la taille de Ianto pour partir. Jack qui n'en pouvait plus de ses sorties décida de suivre Ianto ce soir. Il suivit le signal émis par son portable pour pouvoir le retrouver. Le signal le conduit devant une boite de nuit. Il entra et découvrit en train de vider un verre d'alcool avec d'autres hommes. Il décida de rester en retrait pour éviter que Ianto le voit. Au bout d'un moment, Ianto et ses amis qui était complètement soûl allèrent danser au milieu de la piste de danse. Ianto était déchaîné, jamais Jack n'aurait imaginé cette partie cachée de Ianto. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'état de Ianto c'était amélioré et il se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses amis. Jack les suivit et écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

« Ça nous a faits plaisir de te voir Ianto ! On est vraiment content que tu ais pu libérer tes soirées au moment où on est venu ! »

« C'est rien, je suis heureux de vous avoir revu aussi ! »

« La prochaine fois qu'on revient à Cardiff, tu nous présenteras ton Roméo, ce Jack, je crois ! »

« Pas de problème, je vous l'amènerais ! »

« Aller, on a un train à prendre ! On s'appelle, à plus tard Ianto »

Et après s'être enlacé, ses amis partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Jack s'était fait des films pour rien, Ianto leur avait même parlé de lui. Il était assez content. Il suivait Ianto qui rentrait chez eux, mais à mis chemin, un homme l'aborda.

« Salut mon beau, tu es seul ? »

« Apparemment oui », Ianto avait répondu avec une voix sensuelle et aguicheuse.

L'homme se rapprocha alors de lui et le plaqua sur le mur. Il prit un poignet dans chaque main et murmura des choses à l'oreille de Ianto. S'en fut trop pour Jack qui voyait que son Ianto ne résistait même pas. Il sortit de sa cachette et assomma l'homme avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Jack allait s'énerver, Ianto le devança en prenant la parole.

« J'ai cru que tu allais le laisser m'embrasser avant d'intervenir ! »

« Comment ? Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Oui, je t'ai vu m'observer à la boite »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« J'attendais de voir ce que tu allais faire ! »

Jack se rapprocha sensuellement de Ianto jusqu'à e qu'il ne reste aucun espace entre eux.

« Et alors, ce que j'ai fait te convient ? »

« Mm, j'aurais préféré voir un vrai combat où tu te battrait pour m'avoir, mais je suis quand même satisfait »

« Alors je vais te satisfaire encore plus »

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, Jack embrassa Ianto avec fougue. Il effleura ses hanches, ce qui envoya une décharge qui parcourra l'échine de Ianto. Au fil des baisers, leurs bassins se frôlait sans cesse, ce qui augmenta leur désir. Le souffle haletant, Ianto éloigna Jack de quelques centimètres de lui.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer pour finir pour finir ça non ? »

Jack acquiesça et l'entraîna à sa suite. Durant tout le trajet qui menait à leur appartement, ils se firent des attouchements ce qui retarda quelque peu leur arriver. Une fois dans l'appartement, Jack plaqua Ianto contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se déshabillèrent en se dirigeant vers la chambre et se jetèrent sur le lit une fois dedans. Jack prépara rapidement Ianto et le pénétra brutalement. Il culbuta Ianto de toutes ses forces pendant plusieurs minutes. Ianto lui, était en train d'atteindre le septième ciel sous les assauts de Jack. Au bout d'un moment, Ianto se libéra entre leur torse, ce qui déclencha la jouissance de Jack qui se déversa en Ianto. Il se retira et s'allongea auprès du corps essoufflé de Ianto. Ce dernier était à bout de souffle, trois nuits blanches et du sexe intensif avec Jack, il était mort de fatigue ! Jack rigola en voyant le visage fatigué de Ianto et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack était rassuré des sorties nocturnes de Ianto et il pouvait dormir en paix !

Fin !


End file.
